Rikku's journey
by Heart and Soul
Summary: rikku's always been my favorite character and i think it's about time she had a chance at love. so this is it! review ant tell me what u think pls ;p
1. Beginning

**A/N:**ok this is the first chapter. the other was just a preview. so this on starts off the story. i know it's confusing. but it's ment to be. also sorry for spelling mistakes i couldn't be bothered to check it though again. reviwe please people and tell me what you think.

i wanna thank the followint people be cause there the only ones to review my story

**milkie: **thanks so much. don't worry i'm working on WHO should be in this story

**dimitri plabato: **i know it's short but i only wrote it for a friend then put it up here randomly

**back of beyond:** wmahahah you would be rigth for thinking that wink

**disclamiers: i do not own final fantasy**

* * *

(based on good ending btw only cause i haven't got the perfect ending yet)  
  
Yuna and Tidus ran along the beach hand in hand. Laughing under the heat of the besaid summer afternoon. Rikku and Paine stood on the celsius watching as the two lovers ran off in to the distance. Rikku was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet  
  
"awww its so sweet" she cooed  
  
Paine smirked and nodded in agreement "gullwings take the gold" she muttered to her self  
  
"what?" Rikku said turning her attention to the worrier  
  
"never mind" Paine said waving her hand across her face  
  
"no tell me"  
  
"please!!!!" the al bead begged clapping her hands together under her chin  
  
Paine rolled her eyes and jumped off the celsius hatch door and head on to the beach  
  
"FINE" Rikku shouted after her childishly "don't tell me"

* * *

After the commotion of Tidus's return. The people of beside held a feast in honor of the high summoner and friends for once again saving Spira  
  
the night was young and the people partied Tidus and Yuna made an early disappearance. To spend time together. Wakka was giving Paine tips on playing blitz ball. Paine stood listening with her arms folded across her cheats. She was nodding at what he was saying. And asking questions every now and again. Rikku sat by the fire with lulu cooing over the baby  
  
"arrr he's so beautiful" she commented  
  
lulu smiled at Rikku's complement  
  
"HEY Rikku!!" at the sound of her name Rikku turned to see Tidus waving at her. She walked over to him  
  
"hey finally decided to detached your self from yunie i see" she said playfully batting his arm  
  
Tidus grinned widely at this. Rikku shook her head laughing. "men!"  
  
"hey!" Tidus said "you'll find some one sooner or later... then you won't think we're not all that bad"  
  
Rikku rolled her eyes and turn to walk out the village "I'm going for a walk you wanna come?"  
  
"yeah sure"  
  
a smirk spread across her face "race ya" and with that she took off up the hill  
  
"hey no fair you cheated" Tidus shouted after her taking off at a run to follow the female blonde

* * *

the party lasted late into the night. And was finally called to an end when rain decided to make an appearance  
in spite of the storm Rikku managed to fall to sleep but to only be pledged with a strange dream  
  
_Rikku!_  
  
some one was calling her  
  
_Rikku!  
  
_She pushed back the covers of her four poster bed and walked a cross the floor which was not the room she had fallen a sleep in. the sky outside was black.  
  
the walls and ceiling seemed blurred but the floor was in perfect vision. She walk. She didn't no where but she just kept going some one need her. Suddenly she was out side in a versed field she looked up and storm clouds were gathering. Within seconds winds picked up and were wiping her hair across her face. She began to run to look for shelter against the on coming storm but the more she ran the bigger the field seem to get she collapsed on her knees

"what is this place?" she asked aloud_Rikku? ___   
  
It was the creepy voice again"what do you want?"_Rikku?__   
  
_Rikku got up off the ground and began to walk in the dore4tcion the voice had come from. Suddenly thunder crashed across the sky and the ground began to shake. A flash of lightening aloneated the sky allowing Rikku to see a cave in a near by cliff.She ran as fast as her legs would carry her and collapsed on to the floor of the cave. Her breathing was irregular and her heart was beating fast. The rain out side began to fall heavier and the wind picked up. Rikku curled in to a ball to prevent against the cold. She sat against the wall of the cave rocking slightly_"where is every one?"_ she asked her self

_"where am i?"_

___   
  
"i must be dreaming"_That instance the floor began to shake again. Another flash of lighting. Followed by a roar of thunder. Rikku whimpered as she jumped to her feet. She heard a load crake among the sounds of the storm. But before she could escape the cave. The floor collapsed Rikku fell. But managed to cling on to the ledge of the hole that had appeared. She griped the side tightly. Trying to heave her self up again. Another flash of lightning and Rikku then saw a human shaped figure standing in the entrence to the cave it walked up to the edge of the hole were Rikku clung

"oh thank god" Rikku breathed

"help me please?" she begged. The figure didn't move.

"Please!!"  
The figure suddenly lunged forward causing Rikku to scream. It squatted in fount of her Rikku couldn't make out the features of the figure ad was scared to find out anyway something wasn't right

_  
_The figure then grabbed Rikku's wrists and heaved her up just as her feet hit the ground the figure let go and pushed her backwards. Rikku stumbled and fell back down the hole only this time was unable to gar the side. Her arms windmiled as she fell back wards. Just as she thought she was about to hit ground everything went black.


	2. Lose

**A/N:**hey again. ok so heres chapter 2. i thought that maybe to make the fic longer i would tell some of it form paine and yunas point of view and you'll see why this may be wierd by the end of this chapter. any way i want to thank the folowing people for reviewing

**Lttlwings:**thanks for reviewing and i'm hoping to write a chapter a day if not then they will be longer chapters i promis

**yuna-flowering:**smirks you never know read this chapter and you maight guess

**diffalo-jones:** nether can i i'm just making it up as i go along lol well half of it

**Cute-kitty2:** sorry there so short but i think if i write any more they'll get boaring. i'll try to write longer chapters then

**disclaimers: don't own anything final fantasy. well just the games but you can't sue me for that :p **

* * *

The same night Paine slept in her bed in a shared room with Rikku. In the early hours of the morning she was awoken by the sounds of the storm that was raging out side, she promptly got up to close the window that had been thrown open by the wind as she did so a flash of lightning lie up the room.

In the spilt second the room had light Paine noticed the bed next to hers was empty and the covers lay crumpled on the floor. Paine then put the lights on an noticed there door was wide open. Something didn't feel right, Rikku was scared to death of lighting she would rather face the power both sin and vegnegun combined instead of leaving the safety of her room during a storm. Growing quite worried about her al bead friend Paine ventured in to the hall way to find an signs of the blonde

_   
  
_Shortly after leaving the room Paine heard a noise coming from down stairs. After grabbing the nearest sharp object Paine made her way down stairs to investigate the noise she was hoping it was only Rikku but you never know what fiend may be lurking around.  
  
Down stairs Paine peek round the door an found the room empty she entered and looked around for an sign of an recent trespassers. While searching Paine caught a glimpse of something out the window walking along the beach in the middle of a storm was a person. On closer inspection Paine realized it was Rikku. Now knowing something really was wrong Paine took off after her by the time she got off the Celsius and on to the beach Rikku had already mad it to the cliff. Paine ran as fast as she could.  
  
"Rikku!!" she screamed as she got with in earshot Rikku didn't budge she was just sitting cross legged against a rock pain edged closer unsure of how to approach her. She then noticed that Rikku's eyes were shut  
  
"sleep walking?" pain whispered to her self  
  
At that moment a loud crash diverted Paine's attention. She snapped her head in the direction of the noise to and even in the dead of night she could see a rip across the sky. And i mean rip it looked as tho someone had managed to cause a whole to open in the storming clouds and sky. She continued to stare her mouth open. The rain was beating down on her face. She was drenched and starting to shiver but she couldn't take her eyes off the sight before her she then saw movement from the corner of her eye Rikku had moved from her spot to the edge of the cliff Paine ran to grab her and pull her to safety but as she did a jet of lightning struck out and caused the edge of the cliff break Rikku slipped. Paine ran to the edge and made a grab for her but it was to late Paine watched as her belovered friend fell. Right beneath the rip in the water was what looked like a world pool but at the instant Rikku hit the water the water shot up again pulling Rikku with it, right in to the rip  
  
"NOOO!!!" Paine screamed as she watched her fellow Gullwing being pulled in to the sky. The moment Rikku was pulled though the rip, it sealed it's self again the clouds pulled into one another sealing the sky the storm stopped abruptly and the full moon peek though the clouds leaving Paine on her knees at the edge of the cliff in a state of utter horror. For several minutes she couldn't move. Until the urgency of what happened hit her she got to her feet at ran for the second time in ten minutes as fast as she could to the village.  
  
Another evil had awakened and had stolen her friend something had to be done and fast. Rikku's life was on the line. If not all ready dead. _Some one will pay for this_ she vowed silently.

* * *

**A/N: **yes yes i know it's another shorty but i'm working on the next onw already so review and tell me what you thing so far oh and for those of you that havn't gussed this isn't just a 10-2 fic so if anyone has any fav characters formn the other games just say cause i'll try and work them in to the plot. ok?


	3. strange

**A/N:**ok chapter 4. from rikku's pov hope you like

quick thanks to

**back of beyond:**thanks ;p hope you like this chapter two

**fish057: **i know it's not but thanks for reading anyway don't worry nearly done on the next hp story anyway

**Cute-kitty2:** yeah it is i just think teh make such a cute couple anyway he wont be in till cahpter 5 or 6 depends on how it goes. and i'll try working them in teh only one i can say no to is squall cause of the polt :( sorry. and i'm trying to write a chapter a day so thats why there so short. thanks a lot ;p

**disclaimers: and again i own no final fantasy only the games**

_

* * *

"and that's how my journey began. With the dream or what i think was a dream. I didn't understood how or why it happened all i knew is that it did."_

for Rikku the world was black for sometime. Nothing moved or lived. Everything was still. Then slowly her senses began to awaken from her stat of unconscienesness. A gentle sound of morning birds and the smell of salt air were the first things Rikku noted as usual the second was the fact she was no longer in her bed and Paine no longer beside her. At this thought she sat up with lightning speed her eyes flew open.

"where the heck am i?" she asked aloud as she took in the scene around her

she was sat on a grassy bank of a lake, surrounded by trees and woodland, The water was a clear crystal blue

Rikku got unsteadily to her feet and noticed she was still in her pajama's

"oooooookay" Rikku said, she then pulled out her garmentgrid with she luckily never went anywhere with out including to sleep. She then put her hand in the air and the clothes she was wearing changed to her normal theft dress phase

"much better" Rikku nodded

she then began to walk away from the lake and in to the woods.

She didn't know how long she walked for but sometime after that Rikku heard a noise from near by bushes. She stopped and looked around looking for any sign of life. Nothing? She then continued to walk but then had a rustling of leaves she spun around and looked in the direction of the noise

"hello?" she croaked out

again nothing.

She then bent down a picked up a stone that lay at her feet. She tossed it in to the bush.

A squeal of pain and a baby deer leaped out off the bush and galloped away

she took a deep breath. "OK Rikku clam down it's just your imagination" she told her self another deep breath

she continued to walk. But couldn't shake the feeling someone was following her

at around midday Rikku stopped and rested drinking deeply from a near by stream and eating fruit which grow on the trees on the wood. She lent against a tree and slid down it till she was seated on the floor. She continued to eat her fruit which was sweet on a few bites juice would run down her hand and she would have to wipe it on her clothes needless to say after words her hands were pretty stick so she headed to the stream again and washed her hands.

Rikku was about to stand up again when she felt an hand clap over her mouth and an arm slip arou8nd her waist she drag to her feet. She tried to scream that didn't work due to the hand covering her mouth. She then tried to pull away but the person holding her was to strong she guessed from this it was a man which scared her even more

_OK Rikku don't panic _she told her self _there has to be a way to get him off you _and with that she quickly moved her head and bit down hard on the mans hand

"ARRRRRRRRRR she bit me!!!" he let go of he. And she broke away from him pulling out her twin daggers ready to fight

the man how had been holding her was about 6 foot she couldn't see anything else he was dressed in some kind of armor it was a kind of white metal which covered all his body including a viser over his eyes and mouth on the cheats plate of the armor the was a crest of two feathers which crossed in an X shape and a sword though the middle vertically in a shield shape a lilac back ground one feather was raven black the other pure white like his strange armer.

Then Rikku heard laughter she turn again to see another man in the same armor _some kinda uniform or something_

you can't even take care of a girl." the man laughed " fine I'll get her for you" her then ran at Rikku pulling out short blade sword. Rikku easily dodged him and got a blow to the head with the hilt of her dagger. She then spun and landed in a ready stance

"not bad for a girl ah?" she asked the two men

"what the?" the second man said getting to his feet

"get her the first man said"

both then men throw them self's at her she was able to fend them off but the just kept getting back up. She was starting to feel the strain she was exhausted and had no potion to heal herself

again the second man came at her this time managing to get a hit. His blade sunk in to the skin of her shoulder

"ARRRRRRRRRR" Rikku screamed out in pain stumbling back wards. She yanked the blade out and throw it to the ground

"got ya" the second man said

Rikku then tried to strike back but lifting her dagger caused to much pain the first man then disarmed her. Rikku was now backed against a tree clutching her bleeding shoulder

the two men chuckled as the watched Rikku's eyes water from the pain. She blinked away the tears.

"what do you want?" she asked

the two men looked at each other then back at Rikku. The first man spoke "you know the law"

"huh?"

"the law for being in the lords woods"

Rikku blinked at them.

Then fainted

* * *

**A/N: ok making some own characters does anyone have any ideas for a guys name. (evil dude btw)**

**oh and again sorry bout spelling mistakes**

**k thanks a lot. review pls ;p k i'm off to bed now zzzzzzzzzzzz**


	4. gray

**A/N:ok i kinda like this chapter cause it's in first person but tell me waht you think 1st or 3rd?**

**back of beond: i dont' under stand why your laughing ????? whats so funny? omg you think it's cool? thanks Hugs and kisses**

**disclaimers:don't own it pouts**

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?!!!" Yuna screamed

"I......i...." Paine was breathing heavily from running she was stood bent over her hands on her knees, Yuna was in her night clothes at the door to her room "Rikku! Sleep walking! Big whole! Water!"

"What? Your making no sense" Yuna continues trying to stay calm considering Paine was stood covered in dirty and soaked to the bone in her pajamas and obviously very upset about something. And now she was saying Rikku was missing.

missing? What did she mean? who could she be missing?

"come on lets seat down" Yuna led Paine to a chair near the fire and sat her down then ran and grabbed a towel from the bath room and wrapped it round Paine to help dry her off and warm her up.

Hazy colours and blurred shapes was the first thing i remember waking up in that place, my head was pounding and my entire body ached especially my shoulder, i would of tried to move but i didn't have the energy so i closed my eyes again and tried to remember what happened, i remembered the men. I remembered the fight. I remembered the sheering pain as the metal blade pierced my skin. And i remembered this lord they spoke of. How or what was he. As far as i could tell i was in another world nothing like this was possible even in Spira.

But then i remembered Tidus. He had come from another world! Could this be it? if his would existed this made me think others could do to. Could they?

I lay with my eyes closed for a long time not daring to move. I had no clue where i was and what those men in uniform would do to me. It turned my stomach. Evil twisted pictures entered my head. My stomach clenched. I moved as fast as i could on to my side and vomited my eyes open now but still unfocused. I then realized i had rolled on to my wondered arm. The pain was incredibly intense. I cried out against my will

i carefully then rolled on to my back once again, squeezed my eyes shut and tried not to think what was to become of me. I don't know how long i lay there but after what seemed like hours a heard a creaking maybe a door. Then foot steps it sounded like there where more than one person bile rose in my throat again but i swallowed it not wanting to let the strangers know i was a wake. The foot steps sounded close when they entered so i figured the room couldn't be to big since on the right hand side of my was the opposite wall

i kept trying to breath as steady as i could but it was pretty hard considering i felt so crummie. Well that's putting it lightly i felt like complete shit to be honesty.

the feet steps stop and i sensed a presence near by. I then felt hands on my body i stiffened up at the touch. But then herd the owner of the voice speak

"just relax I'm hear to help"

the voice was female. I suddenly felt relieved and tried to open my eyes i succeeded but my visions was still blurred. What was wrong with me? I was seriously ill anyone could tell that. I then heard the female speak again, she sounded young maybe 17 like myself

"How long has she been like this?"

a second person then spoke

"about two days" this was a male voice perhaps one of the men form the wood

"two days!!!" the girl screamed "why didn't anyone tell me earlier she's seriously ill"

i could of told her that

"well we didn't think...." he was cut off

"you didn't think? Look at her you moron!!" i heard her stand "not only is that wound infected, i thought you could at lest see how pale she is.ok.... think......... OK I'm gonna need medicines can you do that with out putting anyone else's life on the line"

the man then left and i heard the door close,

"hey u awake?"the girl spoke to me gentle like i was a child well i was in no state to say anythink about it

"yeah" i croaked out my throat felt red raw

"can u open your eyes for me?"

i nodded and did as she said my vision was still unfocused but i could make out vage shapes i saw the girl hovered over me and check my pupils. Then pull away sharply

"what the?" i turned my head to see her shape kneeling on the floor beside me from what i could make out she was a brunette , her hair hung lose down to her waist, nothing else was clear about her

"what?" i croaked my throat burning

"your eyes" she said leaning back on her heels as if she was trying to stay as far away as possible

"ow" my eyes! My Al bhed eyes maybe no one in this world had eyes like mine, instead of having the round pupil i had a spirals of black intwined with my green iris instead

"ow? Ow?" you mean you know?"

"uh hu there meant to be like that"

"re...." she was cut of by the door opening again

"here" it was the man

"thanks" the girl reply "can you wait out side?"

he grunter his answer then did as he was asked and left once again. I then heard a lot of rustling around "so where you from then?" the girl asked

i thought about what she was asking, if i told her she would ether think I'm crazy or dangerous (if she believed me) so i decided to lie

"err...i can't remember"

"you can't remember?"

"uh hu all i remember is waking up in those woods then those men attacking me" i told her this hoping she had enough power in this place to get me off the hook to what ever rule of law i had broken.

For a while all was quite, she didn't say a word. Had she believed me?

"oh" she finally said then another long pause"can you try and sit up"

i tried. I pushed my self up on my arms but collapsed back down again my arm couldn't take the pain

"try again I'll help you"

so i used my good up to push up my weight the brown haired girl put an arm around my back to help me up. I then sat with my back against a cold stone wall

"there!" she said "OK well I'm gonna give you something to drink it will help with your infection and what ever is making you sick. The protecters that brought you in said you ate some of ther fruit from the trees that right?"

"yeah, why are they poisonous?" i asked kinda worried

"umm I'm guessing there what made you so ill"

i laughed

"what's so funny"

"won't be doing that again anytime soon" i said tipping my head back

she let out a little giggle "yeah i wouldn't advise it"

she then handed my my a glass or beaker or something with a purple liquid in "drink it all" she told me i put the beaker to my lips and took a sip. It was potion like back home!. I then down the whole thing knowing it was safe. I instantly felt much better.

"better?"

"much" i told her " i cant really see to good you got anything for that any eye drops or something?"

"yeah" she asked speciously "how do you know bout medicine's?"

"don't know" i told her

"oh OK, well tilt your head back I'll put them in for you" i did as i was told and she dropped the green liquid in to my eyes. I blinked the extra away and my vision became clear. I took in my surroundings properly. The best way to describe my room was a cell. It was a box room all walls floor and ceiling the same size. Each about two meters by two meters. I was sitting on a tatty wooden bed with mattress and blankets. No pillow. The walls were gray just like every think else that's if there was anything else to be gray. The door looked solid it was metal. It remaindered me of a safe. I then looked at the girl kneeling on the floor beside me i had been right she looked around 17 with light brown waist length hair it reminded me of lenne's style but with out the beads. Her eyes where a light gray almost silver. Her skin was pale and she had a scar above her left eye across her forehead and disappeared in to her hair. It made me wonder how she got it

"better?" she asked again drawing me out of my stare

"yeah" i said with a smile "thanks so much"

"it's my job" she said surging

"well thanks anyway. I'm Rikku by the way" i said extending my hand

"Killian" she said taking my god hand and giving it a quick shake

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think review pls **


	5. cloak

hey every one i'm soooooo sorry i ahven't up dated in like what? 5months! well i've kinda been busy with college work at such and also this chappy kinda got lost in my many many folders... you i better tidy my tesk top some time.

so many thanks to the following.

**Drmrshart:** thansk fro adding me to your favs i feel so loved. sorry bout teh delay see above for reasons. any way thanks

**Cute-kitty:** thank you fro takeing teh time to read and review

**Back of Byond:** you know what? i think i will laugh to wmahhahahahhahahah... ok now that out of my system...wmahahahhawait now i done breaths to answer your question yes it is a diffrent world altogether. so what do you amke of this chapter?

**disclaimers:** i do not own any of teh final fantasy blar blar blar you get the point

anywho on with the story

* * *

Every one was gathered in the Besaid temple ready to hear the news.

Yuna and Paine stood in the middle of the gathering ready to break the news to the rest of the village.

Yuna stepped forward and the hall fell silent

"It is my great displeasure to announce that Rikku, our fellow Gullwing and best friend has gone missing"

She paused as the hall broke in to shocked chatter

Tidus moved forward from where he was standing "what" he asked Yuna "what do you mean? how? When"

"Paine" Yuna said steeping back pulling Tidus by the arm

Paine then took her place where Yuna had been moments prior. She waited till the people had calmed down "last night during the storm i awoke to find Rikku missing from her bed..."

she continued to tell her story. Once she finished the hall was in frantic chatter once again.

"Quite ya" (a/n lol guess who lol) a voice spoke from the crowd Wakka got up at walk over to join Yuna, Paine and Tidus in the middle of the group "what does this mean" he asked the three

"I don't know Wakka" Yuna said bowing her head Tidus but his arm around her for comfort

_oh Rikku please be Ok _Yuna said to her self _where r u?_

* * *

It had been a week and Rikku was feeling nearly 100 better. She still had to wear a bandage and sling on her arm to stop her shoulder from hurting but her stomach and eye sight had healed completely

After that first day Rikku hadn't seen Killian again but she had found out the Killian was the royal healer. She worked for the "lord" whoever he was.

Once Killian had left Rikku found her garment grid missing. Which scared her greatly she was so use to having it, and now finding her self with out it left her feeling naked and Vulnerable.

Rikku's life was pretty boring now she spent most the day in her cell alone apart from the once a day trip to the bath room and the meal the was given to her by one of the "protecters" as the where called.

On about the ninth day the protector came to give Rikku her male as always. He opened the door. Rikku was lying on her back on the bed her hands behind her head one knee bent so the palm of her foot sat on the bed also her other leg was draped over the first and was bobbing up and down. She was staring off in to space thinking of a way to escape.

The protecter coughed to make her acknowledge he's presence. Rikku turn her head and spotted him she then turned back to staring at the ceiling for a second before sitting up she took the plate from the man in white armor.

At that instant a load crash was heard from down the hall followed by shouts for help from another protecter. The man before Rikku headed for the door seeing her change, being the talented thief she was Rikku quickly pick pocketed the keys from he's belt. He left the room slamming the door shut. Once he was gone Rikku sat swinging the keys from her index finger

_wmahahahaha_ she laughed silently

* * *

The white armored protector sprinted in the direction of the noise , already knowing the source of the noise unknown to Rikku she was knot the only stranger to have wounded in to forbidden territory, this other stranger how ever was a lot more mischievous and had already caused a lot of trouble trying to escape several times. The protector rounded a corner and skidded to a halt, spiraled across the hall way on his front, half way down the corridor another protector lying with his leg at a funny angle Rikku's protector ran towards his colleague, opposite a cell door hung off it's hinders and was swinging with a squeaky creaking sound. The inside of the cell was empty.

The protector then took notice of his comrade. Who was Unconscious but with a pulse. He then got to his feet and took off after the escaped prisoner who couldn't of gone far

(a/n: wmahahah i like this next bit)

As the foot steps faded a way the man sprawled across the floor lifted his head and smirked to him self delighted with his own brilliance. He then got up and ran in the opposite direction in which the protecter had gone

In side the cell hidden from view from the door lay the really protector in nothing but his under garments

* * *

Rikku waited two minutes before Unlocking the door and pushing it open just enough to peek out. The lighting was so dim she could barely see but once her eyes had adjusted, seeing the coast was clear she pushed it open more and walked curiously down the deserted corridor the stone walls and the high ceiling which created the tunnel corridor was lined with many heavy wooden doors with thick metal locks

Rikku continued to walk down the hall. _"it's quite... to quite" _she thoughtas she crept down the deserted hall way it had been about five minutes since she had escaped the confined space of her cell. She continued to walk slowly but soon heard the patter of foot steps approaching at a fast rate so she bolted round the corner to find a hiding space but unfortunately she collided with something or more like someone

"OW" Rikku cried as she landed on her bum on the hard stone floor

"Rikku"

Rikku's head shot up at the sound of her name being her luck she had managed to run in to the one person she knew in this world

"Killian" Rikku stated getting to her feet

"What the hell are you doing" Killian hissed grabbing Rikku by the elbow and half escorting half dragging her down the hallway

"Escaping" Rikku said with a cheeky smile

Rikku to note that as she said this Killian gritted her teeth and clench her fist. Killian then pulled out a key from her robes and unlocked the door we had stopped in front of she then hastily pushed me in locking the door behind her.

Rikku's new surroundings look to be a bed chamber and since Killian had the key Rikku guessed it was hers.

Killian spun on her heel to face Rikku "your the one that escaped" she asked her jaw tight and her eyes blazing with fury

Rikku just stood there feeling like a child caught with there hand in the cookie jar just before dinner. She averted her eyes to the floor. She couldn't bare to look Killian directly in the face it was something about her eyes not only the fury but something else which she just couldn't place

Killian then made her way across the room. Rikku raised her head to watch what she was doing. The brunette had disappears though another door but soon reappeared with what looked like a long black cloak

"Here" Killian said handing it to her "put this on

Rikku did so

"Now what" she asked turning to Killian how was standing near by

"Put the hood up" Killian commanded

Rikku did as she was told. The clock was so big that the hood fell down and left shadow covering most of her face in the dimly lit room.

Killian then took Rikku's and and led her out in to the corridor again

"What me wearing this big cloak look suspicious" Rikku asked

"No, now keep quite and follow me" Killian then throw an identical cloak over her self before grabbing Rikku's wrist once again And pulling her towards the door.

"What are you doing" Rikku asked managing to stop Killian from going any further

"Look if they find you now they will kill you" Killian said bluntly

"And... your doing what"

"I don't want to see you dead so I'm gonna help you" she said her gray eyes feeling as is they were penetrating right in to Rikku's soul

Killian's eyes were so intense Rikku seemed to be lost for words

"...thank you" she said at last bowing her head

Killian then pulled the hood of her cloak up covering her face.

"Ready" the brunette asked.

"As ever" the blonde replied.

* * *

ta da there you go peope r+r love you lots got to go...

wmahahahhahah XXX


End file.
